Night Of New Year
by Fumiko Miki NaSa
Summary: Sakura mendatangi acara reunian sekaligus merayakan tahun baru bersama teman-teman SMPnya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan cinta pertamanya semasa SMP? Akankah di malam tahun baru ini bisa terbalas?/bad summary/AU/Warning/RnR...?/


**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Friendship & Romance**

**Pairing: NaruSaku**

**Warning: AU, typo(s), ooc, mungkin masih banyak kesalahan lainnya**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading :)**

**Night Of New Year**

Mentari memanasi bumi begitu terik, cahayanya menembus lapisan ozon yang sudah mulai menipis. Aku terduduk lesu di ruang tamu, meskipun berada di dalam rumah, namun, aku bisa merasakan bagaimana panasnya temperatur bumi saat ini. Aku mencoba menghilangkan rasa panas dengan memaju mundurkan kerah kaos yang kupakai saat ini.

Aku tak mengerti bulan Desember bukankah masih dalam musim penghujan, tapi, kenapa sinar mentari terlalu terik. Sepertinya memang benar, cuaca sudah tak bisa diprediksi lagi saat ini. Kenapa di tanggal penghujung tahun cuaca sangat terik dan tidak bersahabat. Kulirik sebentar jam dinding di ruang tamuku ini, ternyata masih cukup siang, masih pukul satu siang.

Aku menghela napas bosan, sedari tadi aku tak memiliki kerjaan, hanya duduk dan duduk saja. Aku hanya menunggu sampai sore tiba untuk cepat-cepat menghadiri acara bakar-bakar di rumah temanku sewaktu SMP. Tentu saja acara ini memang sengaja dibuat sekalian dengan reuni. Sudah hampir satu setengah tahun aku tak berkumpul bersama mereka.

Sekelebat bayangan semasa SMP mampir di otak lemotku. Saat aku bersama teman-teman pergi ke kantin bersama. Jalan-jalan yang tidak jelas tujuannya hanya bermodalkan _motto 'yang penting kita happy'_. Aku tertawa kecil mengingat-ingat masa dulu, terlalu kekanakan-kanakan rasanya.

Masa SMP memang masa yang membahagiakan. Masa dimana kita masih bisa bersenang-senang tanpa memikul beban yang lebih berat. Tanpa memikirkan bagaimana masa depan kita yang kadang-kadang membuat ketakutan. Masa dimana kita tak terlalu dituntut untuk bersikap dewasa, sikap yang terlalu menyebalkan dan melelahkan.

Namun, di masa SMP juga kadang-kadang sedikit suram, apalagi bagi mereka yang merasakan cinta pertamanya di masa itu. Terutama yang kisah cinta pertamanya tak sebahagia yang orang lain pikirkan. Hey, kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu? Terang saja karena aku sendiri memang mengalaminya.

Aku merasakan perasaan _absurd_ yang orang lain katakan dengan verba 'cinta'. Perasaan yang kadang membuat diri uring-uringan tak jelas. Saking _absurd_nya perasaan itu, sampai aku tak sadar kalau sebenarnya apa yang kurasakan adalah cinta. Lucu memang, awal kisahku dengannya hanya sebuah kisah klasik yang sudah sering orang lain alami.

Dia adalah seorang pemuda ceria dan humoris, hampir setiap hari dia menjailiku. Tak pernah bosan membuatku marah, tak pernah bosan mengejekku, ya, walaupun aku tahu niatnya hanya bercanda. Tak pernah sungkan untuk membuatku malu di depan teman-teman yang lain. Aku benar-benar sebal dan suka dirinya.

Tentu saja aku sebal, memang ada orang yang tak sebal bila terus-terus dijaili. Yah, mungkin ada bila orang itu mempunyai hati bagaikan malaikat, sayangnya aku bukanlah orang yang memiliki hati seperti itu. Aku malah sebaliknya memiliki hati yang begitu sensitif. Lalu, aku suka? Ya kadang-kadang banyolan-banyolannya memang membuatku senang.

Terutama bila aku sedang merasa sedih, pasti hal konyol yang ia lakukan membuatku tertawa dan meluruhkan segala sedih yang kurasa. Tidak bermaksud untuk berbicara berlebihan, tapi, memang seperti itu keadaannya.

Hah, apa sekarang dia sudah memiliki kekasih, ya?kalau sudah apa aku sakit hati? Sedikit, ya hanya sedikit. Bagaimanapun aku masih menyukainya, tapi, buat apa aku terlarut dalam kesakithatian itu. Memang dia masih memikirkanku? Lalu buat apa aku bersedih karena orang yang bahkan mungkin sudah melupakanku. Terlalu berharga waktu dan hidupku kalau disia-siakan untuk terus-terus bersedih.

Rasanya jam lama sekali berputar, apa aku harus memutar semua jam dinding di dunia sekarang juga agar aku bisa cepat-cepat bertemu dengan teman-teman SMPku. "hey, jam kenapa lelet banget sih kamu," semburku pada jam dinding yang masih tetap setia di tempatnya.

Sepertinya aku sudah mulai terserang kerusakan syaraf gara-gara menunggu terlalu lama. Aku tengok kiri kanan, huft…aku menghela napas lega karena tak ada orang selain aku di rumahku tercinta. Setidaknya tidak akan ada yang menelpon Rumah Sakit Jiwa untuk menjemputku, karena tindakan _absurd_ku tadi.

Yah, memang keluarga sedang tidak ada di rumah, mereka sedang pergi jalan-jalan ke rumah nenek dari pagi. Kenapa aku tidak ikut? Malas, tidak ada teman mengobrol di sana, semua sepupuku masih berumur sepuluh tahun ke bawah. Masa di sana aku mau main barbie-barbiean lagi, mau ditaruh di mana mukaku?

'_Kami-sama, berilah miraclemu terhadap jam-jam yang ada di dunia agar cepat berputar, aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan teman-teman SMPku' _lantunku dalam hati berdo'a pada yang di atas.

Detikpun berlalu begitu saja, begitupun dengan menit dan jam, akhirnya penantianku selesai juga. Saat kulirikan mataku pada jam dinding untuk kesekian kalinya, akhirnya itu jam dinding menunjukan pukul empat sore. Lelah juga rasanya duduk di kursi berjam-jam tanpa ada yang dilakukan sedikitpun.

Aku cepat-cepat mandi dan berganti pakaian. Aku memilih memakai kaos berwarna merah muda senada dengan rambutku dan celana _jeans_ hitam. Aku jepit rambut merah mudaku yang tidak terlalu panjang ini, tentu saja panjangnya hanya sampai sebahu. Setelah kurasa penampilanku cukup dan tak terlalu memalukan aku mengeluarkan motor dan melesat pergi.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku terus berpikir bagaimana teman-temanku saat ini ya. Yah pastinya mereka lebih terlihat dewasa sepertinya. Bagaiman keadaan Ino ya, mungkin dia sekarang sudah lebih terlihat cantik. Ah, lalu bagaimana dengan dia? Hah…rasanya sudah lama aku tak jumpa orang itu, rasanya aku juga sedikit rindu.

Mana acara ini diadakan di rumahnya lagi, aku pasti bakal bertemu ayahnya yang sekaligus guru bahasa inggrisku sewaktu di SMP. Semoga saja tak akan terjadi hal-hal di luar pradugaku.

Sesampainya di tempat yang telah ditentukan, aku pun memarkirkan motorku, lalu, pergi menemui teman-temanku.

"Hey, Saku-_forehead_, gimana kabarmu?" teriak Ino histeris saat melihat kedatanganku dan langsung memeluk tubuh rampingku ini.

"Aku baik _pig,_ kau sendiri bagaimana?" Aku mengulum senyum ke arah Ino dan balik bertanya mengenai keadaannya.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku selalu _fit_," ujar Ino dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arahku. Ino ini tak berubah, dia tetap cerewet dan sedikit genit. "Ya…ya kau selalu _fit pig_, ngomong-ngomong apa yang harus aku bantu nih?" ucapku dan memandang ke sekitar, mungkin ada yang bisa aku bantu saat ini.

Tentu saja, aku dan beberapa temanku memang sengaja ke sini pukul empat sore untuk membantu-bantu tuan rumah. Harus mengurusi beberapa ikan yang akan dibakar, karena memang ikan yang dibeli cukup banyak. Yang sebenarnya acara dimulai pukul tujuh malam.

"Hey, kau bisa membantuku membersihkan sisik ikan yang bau ini," timpal Ino sambil menunjukan tumpukan ikan di ember dan memijit hidungnya menambah kesan _dramatis _yang ia timbulkan.

Aku pun hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan langsung mengerjakannya dengan senang hati. Aku senang bisa membantu orang, daripada duduk tak ada kerjaan di saat yang lain tengah sibuk dengan berbagai hal.

Selesai mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan Ino, aku langsung membersihkan tanganku yang sudah bau anyir ikan dengan sabun. Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul enam sore, tinggal menunggu satu jam lagi acara bakar-bakar ikan pun akan dimulai. Ya, sekalian menunggu teman-teman yang belum datang.

Aku duduk di teras depan, kuperhatikan sekitar mereka masih sibuk menyusun dan menyiapkan beberapa alat yang diperlukan. Tak berapa lama, aku melihat Lee datang bersama Tenten, Neji bersama Hinata, Kiba, dan Shino. Mereka sudah berbeda, sudah terlihat semakin dewasa, terutama Hinata, sekarang tampak sudah tak terlalu malu-malu lagi.

"Sakura…gimana kabarmu?" sapa Tenten saat direksi netranya terarah ke arahku. "Aku baik Ten, bagaimana denganmu?" ucapku ramah pada temanku ini.

"Tentu aku juga baik." Dia mengulum senyum ke arahku. Lalu, disusul Lee dan yang lain, mereka semua menghampiriku. "Sakura, kau tambah cantik saja." Lee mencoba menggodaku, ia tersenyum seperti biasanya. Tiba-tiba Tenten menjewer telinga Lee sampai dia meringis kesakitan.

"Hah…Lee belum juga berubah, sepertinya ia ingin mati di tangan Tenten," keluh Neji dan menghela napas bosan. Lee memang sering menggodaku sewaktu SMP, tapi, itu dulu sudah lama sekali, yang aku anehkan sampai sekarang dia masih sempat-sempatnya menggodaku seperti itu.

"Dasar si Lee itu, apa Tenten belum cukup untuknya." Kiba ikut-ikutan bersuara. "Mungkin itu memang cara Lee untuk menyapa Sakura." Ucapan Shino hanya ditanggapi senyum sinis Kiba, sepertinya menurut Kiba, Shino malah membela Lee.

"Sebentar…apa maksud dari ucapanmu itu Kiba? Apa Lee dan Tenten sudah jadian?" tanyaku antusias kepada mereka. Terang saja, yang aku tahu ketika SMP mereka seperti kucing dan anjing yang kerjaannya hanya ribut dan ribut saja.

"Ya, seperti itulah Sakura-_san_." Ucapan lembut Hinata membuat mataku terbelakak tak percaya, aku tertawa terpingkal mendengar berita ini.

"Kau bersekolah berbeda dengan kami sih _forehead_, jadi, kau ketinggalan berita," sahut Ino di belakangku bersama Shikamaru.

"Jangan salahkan aku, _kaa-chan_ dan _tou-chan_ yang memintaku bersekolah di Tokyo Senior High School, padahal kau sendiri tahu sebenarnya aku pun ingin satu sekolah dengan kalian di KSHS," ujar ketus, tentu saja memang bersekolah di TSHS itu keinginan kedua orang tuaku.

"Sudahlah ayo kita pergi ke pekarangan belakang rumah Naruto, kita mulai saja acaranya, _mendokusai_." Ucapan Shikamaru mengintrupsi kami untuk melenggang pergi dari teras depan rumah menuju pekarangan belakang rumah Naruto, pemuda yang aku ceritakan, _first love_ku.

Aku berjalan paling belakang, sedari tadi aku sampai di sini aku tak melihat Naruto, dimana orang itu. Ya, jujur aku pun rindu padanya, sudah hampir satu setengah tahun tak bertemu, sekarang bagaimana ya rupanya. Aku tersenyum geli dan menggelengkan kepala, kenapa bisa-bisanya aku memikirkan pemuda pirang itu.

Aku kembali meneruskan langkahku yang sempat terhenti karena mencari pemuda itu. Sesampainya di pekarangan belakang indera penglihatanku tiba-tiba menggelap. Ada tangan yang menutup seluruh pandanganku. Aku mendecak kesal, siapa sih orang yang begitu iseng ini, "Ck, siapa sih, nggak lucu tahu!" protesku kesal.

Tapi aku tak kunjung mendapat respon dari orang itu, benar-benar keterlaluan. "Ino, jangan bercanda dong." Aku menebak secara asal orang yang menutup mataku ini. Ya, biasanya perempuan itu yang suka jail kepadaku selain Naruto, kalaupun Naruto rasanya tak mungkin.

"Hei…hei, jangan menuduh orang sembarangan dong _forehead_," protes Ino, dari nada suaranya ia seperti bersungut-sungut. Lalu, siapa yang menutup mataku ini, tak mungkin hantu juga. Aku tertunduk pasrah, percuma saja aku membuang energiku. Biarkan saja dia yang lelah sendiri dan membukanya.

Benar juga, akhirnya orang ini lelah juga, aku melihat di depanku semuanya ada, lalu, yang tadi menutup mataku siapa. Dengan penasaran aku langsung membalik tubuh untuk melihat siapa yang menjailiku tadi. Mataku membulat tak percaya, tarnyata dia yang lagi-lagi menjailiku, tak bosan-bosannya dia terus menjailiku, padahal kita baru bertemu lagi.

"Naruto…kau ini senang sekali sih ngejailin orang," ujarku dengan ketus. Seperti biasa ia hanya tersenyum lima jari ke arahku. Aku pun berbalik badan lagi dan siap melangkahkan kaki menuju teman-teman yang lain, "hey, Sakura-_chan_. Aku minta maaf oke," sahut Naruto sambil menahan pergelangan tanganku.

"Ya ya ya,, ternyata kau belum juga berubah ya Naruto." Aku menengokan kepalaku ke arahnya dan memutar manik _emerald_ku bosan. Ia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal mendengarkan penuturanku barusan.

Akhirnya kami pun jalan bersama menuju teman-teman yang lain yang sudah memulai membakar ikannya masing-masing.

"Naruto, aku sejak tadi tak melihat Sasuke-_kun_, dia tak datang?" Aku memulai pembicaraan antara kami. Dia terlihat tidak suka saat aku menyebutkan nama sahabatnya juga sahabatku itu, "Sasuke-_teme _tidak pulang liburan tahun ini, dia masih di Kyoto," jawab Naruto dengan malas.

"Hei, Sakura. Bagaimana kabarmu? Bapak jarang lihat kamu lagi, kamu tambah cantik saja," ucap seseorang tiba-tiba di hadapanku. Aku pun mendongakan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa orang yang berbicara tadi. Aku mengulum senyum ke arah Minato-_sensei_, ayah Naruto.

"Ahh _tou-chan _terlalu berlebihan, dia itu seperti biasa kok." Ucapan Naruto membuat sudut siku-siku di kening lebarku ini. Dia itu memang senang membuatku malu, bahkan di depan ayahnya sendiri.

"Apa-apaan kau Naruto, jelas-jelas Sakura-_chan _ini memang cantik," ujar seorang wanita paruh baya dengan surai merahnya melenggang ke arah kami. Aku berdecak kagum melihat wanita cantik ini, sepertinya ini istri dari Minato-_sensei_. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa pria setampan Minato-_sensei_ dan istrinya yang cantik ini memiliki anak seperti Naruto.

"Hei, Saku-_chan_. Kenalkan aku _kaa-chan _Naruto, Kushina." Wanita itu mempekenalkan dirinya padaku. Ternyata benar dia adalah istri dari Minato-_sensei_.

"_Ha'i_ Kushina-_baasan, yoroshiku_," jawabku ramah dan menyunggingkan senyuman terbaik yang aku punya.

Aku terlibat dalam obrolan keluarga mereka. Ternyata keluarga Naruto ramah-ramah dan hangat. Aku hanya ikut tertawa bila mendengar penuturan lucu dari salah seorang dari mereka bertiga. Mereka ini terlalu terbuka, Kushina-_baasan_ tak sungkan menceritakan kejelekan Naruto padaku dan teman yang lain.

Yang dijadikan objek pembicaraan hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya dibicarakan seperti itu. Sampai pada Minato-_sensei _bilang Naruto payah karena sampai saat ini ia tak kunjung mendapatkan gadis pujaan karena terlalu takut menyatakan perasaannya. Aku tersenyum sedih, sudah kubilang pasti aku juga akan merasakan sedih.

Memang siapa yang tak akan sedih bila mengetahui kenyataan lelaki yang ia sukai sudah mempunyai gadis pujaan lain. Tapi, sebisa mungkin aku tetap tersenyum dan ikut tergelak bersama yang lain menertawakan Naruto dan juga diriku sendiri, miris, bukan?

"Kau sendiri bagaimana Saku-_chan_, apa kau sudah mempunyai pacar?" Kalimat yang keluar dari Kushina-_baasan_ membuatku menegang dan salah tingkah, kenapa sekarang aku yang menjadi sasaran mereka.

"Ehh…belum, memang kenapa _baa-san_?" ucapku malu-malu, lagipula ini kan masalah pribadi. Mau tahu urusan orang aja sih _kaa-san_ Naruto ini. Benar-benar aku mengutuk pertanyaan dari Kushina-_baasan_ tadi.

"Hah? benarkah? Masa gadis cantik dan pandai sepertimu belum memiliki kekasih, Sakura?" Minato-_sensei _ikut bersuara. Ia seolah tak percaya dengan yang kau ucapkan barusan. _'berlebihan sekali Minato-sensei'_ pikirku.

"Sepertinya Saku-_chan_ menunggu seseorang ya," goda Kushina-_baasan_, ia menyeringai ke arahku. Apa-apaan itu, aku menunggu seseorang katanya. Aku tidak menunggu siapapun tuh.

"Haha…iya _baa-san_. Saku-_forehead_ menunggu pangeran berkuda putihnya datang." Suara Ino kali ini benar-benar membuatku tambah malu. Semua orang tergelak mendengar penuturan Ino barusan. Uh, kenapa jadi seperti ini sih. Padahal sudah antusias aku datang kemari, memalukan.

Tak terasa malam sudah semakin larut. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sekitar setengah dua belas malam. Sekitar setengah jam lagi tahun akan berganti, kami terus-terusan mengobrol menunggu pergantian tahun. Ya, kali ini memang kami akan menginap di rumah Minato-_sensei_. Aku duduk termenung di antara yang lainnya.

Aku ini tak biasa tidur malam, biasanya pukul sepuluh malam saja sudah waktunya aku untuk tidur. Aku menguap kecil, sepertinya aku membutuhkan kopi sekarang untuk menguatkanku begadang malam ini. Naruto melirikan matanya ke arahku, "kau sudah ngantuk Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya melihat aku menguap kecil.

"Ya begitulah, aku tak biasa tidur larut malam Naruto." Aku menjawab seadanya dan tentu sejujur-jujurnya. "apa kau mau aku buatkan kopi?" tawar Naruto padaku, ia cukup perhatian juga ternyata. Ah, dia itu memang sahabat yang baik, apalagi kalau menjadi pacar, mikir apa aku ini. "boleh, tapi, biar aku sendiri saja yang buat."

"Yasudah ayo ikut aku, aku juga ingin buat kopi," tuturnya sambil berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke rumahnya, aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sesampainya di dapur milik keluarga Namikaze ini, aku langsung membuat dua cangkir kopi, satu untukku dan satu lagi untuk Naruto. Aku bingung kenapa sedari aku membuat kopi, Naruto terus memperhatikanku, apa ada yang salah dengan diriku ini. Tatapannya terlalu _intens_ menurutku, terang saja itu membuat pipiku menimbulkan semburat merah tipis.

Selesai aku membuat kopi, Naruto masih saja menatapku. Aku mengernyit heran, apa Naruto ini sedang melamun. Aku pun akhirnya melambai-lambaikan tanganku di depan wajahnya. Ia tersentak kaget, "eh, gomen Sakura-_chan_. Sudah selesai?" tanyanya setelah kesadaran yang ia miliki telah kembali sepenuhnya.

"Sudah, ayo kita kembali Naruto." Aku memberikan kopi untuk Naruto dan berjalan pergi menuju pekarangan belakang rumah Naruto lagi. Namun, suara Naruto mengintrupsi langkahku, "tunggu Sakura-_chan_, hey, apa kau tak rindu padaku?" Sukses perkataannya ini membuat eksistensinya kembali, aku pun membalikan tubuhku sepenuhnya ke arahnya.

"Tentu aku merindukanmu. Kau kan sahabatku," jawabku dengan kening berkerut. Aku heran kenapa tiba-tiba ia menanyakan hal seperti itu. "ohh, memang kita sahabat?" Tersirat nada kekecewaan dari aku tak mengerti, hal yang diucapkannya terlalu ambigu, aku bingung apa itu sebuah pernyataan atau pertanyaan.

Tapi, yang aku tangkap itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan. Sontak aku pun memasang muka jutek, apa itu maksudnya, aku sudah menganggapnya sahabat walaupun dia selalu menjailiku, tapi, seolah dia tak suka. "Bukan…bukan, kita bukan sahabat, tapi, teman, ya TEMAN!" ucapku dengan menekan kata terakhir.

"Haha…kita teman?" sahutnya dengan tawa hambar. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto sih, kenapa dia jadi aneh seperti ini. Aku pun tersulut amarah, memang siapa yang tak akan marah saat sudah menganggap orang menjadi teman, tapi, orang itu malah menolaknya.

"Ck, bukan…kita bukan teman. Terserah kau saja, anggap aku apa! MUSUH pun tak apa." Lagi-lagi aku berkata ketus, aku benar-benar sebal dengan pemuda ini. Walau kita sering bertengkar dan adu mulut bukan berarti aku dan dia musuh, kan? Saking kesalnya aku pun menghentakan kaki ke lantai dan berbalik badan untuk meneruskan langkahku.

"Kata _tou-chan_ tak boleh punya musuh. Dan kau yakin terserah aku? Bagaimana kalau aku anggap kita adalah sepasang kekasih." Baru beberapa kali aku melangkah, lagi-lagi ucapannya membuat langkahku terhenti. Ke-kekasih katanya? pipiku langsung merasa panas, sepertinya sudah memerah sekarang.

Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang, dadaku terasa sesak oleh ribuan kupu-kupu yang berhilir mudik di dalamnya. Entah dari mana kupu-kupu itu datang, tapi rasanya kupu-kupu itu bertambah banyak. Sungguh aku senang bukan main, apa ini artinya cinta pertamaku akan bisa aku dapatkan di malam pergantian tahun ini?

Aku harap ini bukan mimpi belaka, kalaupun ini memang mimpi, siapapun tolong jangan pernah bangunkan aku dari mimpi indah ini. Aku mematung beberapa detik sampai tak sadar Naruto sudah ada di belakangku sejak tadi. "bagaimana Sakura-_chan_?" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba di telingaku, hembusan napasnya bisa aku rasakan.

Aku yakin dia terlalu dekat sekarang. Darahku berdesir hebat saat aku rasakan hembusan napasnya mengenai telingaku, terasa geli. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa membisu, mulutku terasa terkunci tak bisa berucap walau hanya satu kata. Hah apa yang harus aku katakana, yang pasti aku harus menerimanya, kesempatan itu tak boleh disia-siakan, kan?

"Bo-boleh saja," ucapku dengan berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupan yang kurasakan ini. "Yang benar? Terimakasih Sakura-_chan_," teriak Naruto tepat di telingaku. Dahiku berkedut, "Naruto bisakah kau kurangi oktaf bicaramu, kau berteriak tepat di telingaku." Aku berteriak tak kalah keras darinya.

"Ehh, _go-gomen Sakura-chan_, aku…aku terlalu senang." Dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas malas, setidaknya aku berusaha memaklumi yang dia lakukan tadi. "baiklah, ayo kita keluar Naruto," sahutku dengan memutar _emerald_ku bosan.

"Ayo…" ucapnya antusias dan langsung menggandeng tanganku keluar kembali ke tempat teman-teman yang lain.

Kuperhatikan Naruto dari belakang. Bahunya terlihat lebar, aku rasa dia sudah terlihat dewasa dan terlihat lebih keren meskipun memang sifat kekanak-kanakannya tentu masih ada.

Sesampainya di pekarangan belakang, semua yang ada di sana memerhatikan kami. Semua pasang mata yang ada di sana mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Aku dan Naruto menjadi titik pusat mereka sekarang. Tak bisa ditampik lagi, pasti pipiku sudah merona karena malu, mereka memerhatikan kami dengan penuh selidik.

Belum lagi tangan Naruto yang masih saja erat menggenggam tanganku, mereka pun memasang muka curiga sambil melirik ke arah tangan Naruto yang menggenggam tanganku.

"Sepertinya Sakura sudah menemukan pangerannya." Suara Ino memecahkan keheningan yang tiba-tiba tercipta. Dia mengerlingkan matanya ke arahku bermaksud menggoda. Aku menggembunkan pipiku, aku paling sebal bila digoda. Melihat aku yang memasang wajah sebal, Ino malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ya, sepertinya kita pun sudah punya calon menantu Kushina-_chan_." Minato-_sensei_ ikut-ikutan menggoda kami, kali ini aku sukses merona kembali, menantu katanya? bahkan kita baru saja jadian tadi, tapi, sudah dibilang menantu.

"Kau tampak manis Saku-_chan_ saat merona seperti itu." Kushina-baasan mengedipkan matanya ke arahku. Aku bertambah malu saja, apa rona di pipiku sebegitu jelasnya sampai Kushina-baasan menyadarinya.

"Sudahlah _kaa-chan _jangan menggoda Sakura-_chan_." Ucapan Naruto sedikitnya membuatku lega, semoga saja sehabis ini tak ada yang menggodaku lagi.

"Baiklah Naru-_kun_, ayo kalian berdua ke sini, jangan berdiri saja di sana." Naruto pun menggiringku ke tempat yang tadi Kushina-_baasan_ tunjuk. Aku duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Tadi kau bilang Sakura-_chan_ biasa saja, Naruto," cibir Minato-_sensei_ pada anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu, aku hanya bilang dia seperti biasa kok." Naruto mencoba membela diri. Aku hanya diam saja mendengarkan kedua sepasang ayah dan anak ini.

"Itu sama saja, Naruto!" Kali ini Kushina-_baasan_ ikut andil memperlebar pembicaraan, aku terus berdiam diri, tak peduli hal yang mereka ributkan.

"Beda _kaa-chan_, maksudku seperti biasa terlihat cantik." Ucapan Naruto kali ini sukses membuatku kembali merona untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku alihkan pandanganku menatap matanya, tak ada sorot kebohongan di sana, aku yakin dia tulus dan jujur mengatakan aku cantik.

"Ehhh…kau sudah benar-benar pintar menggombal ya, Naruto," sindir Kushina-_baasan_ pada Naruto. "aku tidak menggombal _kaa-chan_, emang Sakura-_chan_ selalu cantik kok di mataku," ucap Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pipinya pun merona saat mengatakan itu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.

Aku pun langsung membuang pandangan ke arah lain, enggan menatap manik _sapphire_nya yang cerah dan terlihat hangat.

"Hey, Chouji cepat kembang api kita nyalakan, sepuluh detik lagi jam dua belas malam tepat." Ucapan Ino menyita semua yang sedang mengobrol dan langsung memerhatikan jam masing. "Baiklah, ayo kita hitung bersama-sama," ajak Kiba dengan semangat.

"Sepuluh…sembilan…delapan…tujuh…enam…lima…empat…tiga…dua…satu…"

Naruto merangkul pundakku, aku pun menengokan kepalaku ke arahnya. Pandangan kami bertemu, cukup lama, ia terus menatap mataku dan membawanya ke dalam kehangatan manik mata biru cerahnya. Ia tersenyum lembut ke arahku dan menolehkan kembali direksinya menatap langit, aku pun melakukan hal yang sama, menunggu Chouji menyalakan kembang api.

Duarrr…

Kembang api pun meluncur dan menghias langit dengan begitu indah. Warnanya yang berbagai macam bercampur dengan kelap-kelip bintang. Aku tersenyum merekah, aku sangat bahagian sekali, cinta pertamaku yang aku pendam bertahun-tahun ini akhirnya berakhir dengan bahagia di bawah langit dengan taburan kembang api di malam tahun baru.

Fin

**A/n: Hai minna! Apa kabar? *sok sksd* meskipun terlambat Nasa mau ngucapin 'SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2014' xD , fic ini bertemakan tahun baru tentunya ._.**

**Gimana menurut kalian fic Nasa satu ini? Pasti lagi-lagi jelek ya! T.T , biasa fic Nasa selalu memaksakan dan apa ini rush?**

**Udah ah, silakan tuangkan segala krirtikan, saran, concrit, flame, atau apapun itu di kotak review…So don't forget to…**

**\Review/**

**Please!^^**

**.**

**.**


End file.
